nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Interior Decorator
Interior Decorator (or Modo Home, in Nintendogs + Cats) is a real estate service that sells several house makeovers for your dogs. Nintendogs There are a total of 8 houses in Nintendogs. The most expensive is Outer Space, and the cheapest is the Designer Condo. *Designer Condo: $500 *Early American: $1,000 *Urban Living: $1,500 *Northern European: $5,000 *Ranch House *Tatami Room: $5,000 *Desktop: $20,000 *Seaside: $50,000 *Outer Space: $100,000 *Urban Sports $25,000 Nintendogs + Cats In addition of selling houses, Interior Decorator also sells furniture in Nintendogs + Cats. There are total of 9 houses you can order. Houses *Japanese Style: $1,000 ($0 in Golden Retriver) *Country Home Style: $1,500 ($0 in Golden Retriver also starting home.) *Asian Style: $1,000 ($0 in French Bulldog also starting home.) *Scandinavian Style: $1,500 ($0 in Toy Poodle also starting home.) *Modern Style: $1,500 ($0 in French Bulldog) *Fairy Tale Style: $1,000 ($0 in Toy Poodle) *Luxurious Style: $3,000 *Mario Style: $4,000 *Futuristic Style: $5,000 Furniture *Wicker Dog Bed: $30 "This wicker dog bed is nice and airy for those hot days." *Plush Dog Bed: $50 "Pets fall into a deep sleep on this extra comfy bed." *Miniature Bed: $120 "This comfy dog bed looks just like a human bed, but smaller!" '' *Comfy Couch: $200 ''"This big, cosy L-shaped couch is perfect for relaxing." '' *Antique Sofa: $3,500 ''"Comfortable and time-worn, this sofa comes with a huge ottoman." *Fancy Settee: $1,500 "This dainty settee was designed for the romantic at heart." *Leather Sofa: $600 "This modern black leather sofa is comfortable and stylish." *Designer Chair: $400 "Beautiful form meets function in this chic modern chair." *Armchair: $500 "This leather chair lends a touch of luxury to any room." *Chest of Drawers: $160 "This discreet chest of drawers will match any room decor." *Antique Chest: $1,200 "This classic chest of drawers is a striking period piece." *Wooden Cabinet: $500 "This refined cabinet is a shining example of Scandinavian design" *Bookcase: $400 "Old books line the shelves of this bookcase for an intellectual vibe." *Dresser: $800 "This wooden dresser gives your room a relaxed, homely feel." *Display Shelves: $400 "Art connoisseurs are sure to love this fine set of display shelves." *Japanese Step Chest: $800 "This traditional Japanese chest once doubled as a staircase." *Fancy Wardrobe: $600 "This dainty wardrobe is a lovely addition to any room." *Display Case: $2,500 "This elegant display case is filled with delicate-looking heirlooms." *Starship Cabinet: $1,300 "A sleek cabinet fit for the deck of a star cruiser." *Dining-Table Set: $300 "This simple and sturdy dining table is great for everyday life." *Mushroom-Table Set: $70 "This mushroom table set brings an air of fun to any room." *Refrigerator: $800 "Tasty things come from the box, but it just...won't...open!" *Retro Fan: $70 "This cool retro fan is more aesthetic than functional." *Electronic Fan: $240 "Get wind of the future with this high-tech fan." *Oil Heater: $130 "Huddle around this old-fashioned heater for warmth." *Arowana Aquarium: $700 "Watching this majestic fish is relaxing and almost...hypnotic." *Piano: $4,000 "Pets love the sound of the piano. Kittens might have a go on it too." *Retro TV: $300 "An old tube TV. smacking on it on the side won't improve reception." *Simple Cat Tower: $90 "A simple cat tower that will suit any room." *Slim Cat Tower: $150 "This minimalist cat tower almost looks like a work of art." Category:Places